


30 Days OTP Challenge. Mystrade

by plushiebird



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushiebird/pseuds/plushiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I decided to  place all of my Mystrade head canons in a time line according to the prompts in the 30 day challenge.<br/>Mentions of JohnLock, also Hamish and Greg's and Mycroft's adopted daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Most of them are un-betaed. I apologize for any mistake, please feel free to point them out. 
> 
> The chapters will start with drabbles but I forced myself to do more than 700 words after a while, so sorry if the short ones are tedious to read.
> 
> Some of the chapters ( I will tell you which in the notes of the chapter) are out of the story line.

 The alley was now illuminated with red and blue lights as the police arrived; of course Lestrade was there in first place.

Observing, making mental notes; female in his twenties, her clothes ripped, the skirt more ravaged than the other clothes, same signals, same type of girl, short, light brown hair, young and even without needing to see her face Lestrade knew that she was pretty.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, four girls in two weeks, god, he didn't want to, he had to, he was calling Sherlock. After a few minutes Anderson and Donovan arrived, Lestrade was walking around the scene to catch a bit of air, damn, he was so fucking stressed, and all he needed was, oh, well yes that is, Greg saw the black fancy car, and that could only mean one thing, Mycroft.

He walked towards where the car was parked and the back door opened, he got in and closed the door. Mycroft was typing something on his cell phone, so Greg just observed him, as always he was wearing his three pieces suit, and (fortunately for Greg) it wasn't the ugly stripped one, it was a black satin one. Greg smiled and grabbed Mycroft's hand. Mycroft half smiled and after a minute he put the phone in his jacket.

\- So, the fourth girl, Am I wrong? -

Mycroft said as he searched for something in his portfolio. Greg sighed and moved closer to Mycroft.

\- No, it's right she's the fourth since it began, two weeks ago-

Mycroft snorted, and let go of Greg hand to turn and face him, he handed Greg a stack of files.

-Oh, the fourth here in London, a month ago, same signals, same type of girl and same modus operandi, but in America, two months ago in Mexico and, well, obviously he's a serial killer, with contacts around the world and really dangerous-

Mycroft saw Greg's face, tired, confused no, amused because of the information he just received, he pouted a little, noticing that Greg's hand was still near his. Mycroft held it and played with their fingers, he likes to do this, compare the long of their fingers, having Greg's palm touching with his. Then he heard Greg's voice, deep and serious

\- One month, one bloody month -

They were looking into each other’s eyes, Mycroft knew that Greg wasn't talking about the case, so he just lowered his gaze and sighed.

\- Yes, we have been too busy, well it's more difficult than it seemed, you know, us -

Greg heard and felt the hurt tone in Mycroft voice, so he closed his eyes and hugged him, feeling all the tension in Mycroft’s back, so he just ran his hand up and down, hearing their breathing, Mycroft head was in Greg's shoulder, his eyes closed, this was all he needed, but he, they couldn't, after a few seconds Mycroft separated and let go of Greg's hand.

\- So, I'm here to warn you and I'll ask you to call Sherlock, we need to get this killer before someone hires him he’s too good in this -

\- I was about to call him, you know I got it, we will catch him, so anything else Sir? - Said Greg, opening the car's door.

\- Nothing else Detective Inspector, have a nice evening -

Lestrade just laughed and stepped out of the car, closing the door and walking towards where Anderson was taking some examples of the body.

Then, his phone biped, a text.

_I miss you too my love, let's just be patience._

_MH_

Lestrade just smiled and dialed Sherlock's number.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too short! Sorry!

-And, what happens if I scream out loud that I'm shagging Mycroft Holmes in the middle of the Diogenes club?- 

Lestrade asks as he makes himself comfortable in the black couch at Mycroft's office. He laughs and stares at his lover, who is writing, well signing some papers, surely something ridiculously important, something that not even Sherlock could imagine.

-Surely two security guys would carry you to the back of the building and shot you - Mycroft said without lifting his head to stare at Greg.

-Really? Shot me? - Greg pouted and arched his eyebrows in a surprised expression 

\- Would you let them? -Mycroft raised from his seat and walked towards Greg, sighing 

\- Well, even a cough can get you out of this club Greg, imagine what a scream can provoke, I wouldn't be able to save you- Mycroft took a sit next to Greg, theirs thighs touching

-You know, I'm not the leader in this, just one of its founders- 

It was now Mycroft's time to laugh, the expression in Gregory's face was priceless, he moved even closer and buried his face in his neck, inhaling, smelling that masculine fragrance that was just Gregory's and no one else. Greg hugged Mycroft by his waist, running his fingers on either sides of Mycroft's torso, getting under his waist coat, just holding, feeling each other warmth. Mycroft nuzzled Greg's neck, and exhaled. After a few minutes of comfort Mycroft whispered in Greg's ear. 

\- I miss you, thanks for coming; I know that you're busy too -

\- It's fine, don't worry - 

There was a nock in the door and Anthea spoke, Mycroft's next meeting was in five minutes. They separated and smiled to each other before walking towards the door and hugging one last time.

Before opening the door Greg asked.

\- Mycroft, uhm, the shot thing, was that serious or...?-

Without looking at him again, Mycroft dialed Anthea's extension and holding the phone away from his face he said.

\- Were you serious about screaming?-

Greg just pouted and left the building, trying hard not to do any sound.


	3. Watching A Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just, put on the "entire work" option and please forgive me for such little chapters.

Greg had to remind himself that this wasn't a date, they were just lucky enough to have to "work" together in case, the same one implying the nice girls and the serial killer, fortunately it was over, the bastard was now in a cell waiting the jury to sentence him.

It was around 4 pm, Greg haven't been sleeping or showering in around three days, he felt kind of guilty and non worth of the clean and calm presence of Mycroft Holmes, they were walking out the building. A few hours after Mycroft went to NSY to help the guys with the case, giving more recent information about the man. Still, Mycroft had managed to give   
Greg a few pecks in the cheek. 

Greg really had a hard time focusing in the work when Mycroft acted like it was a date most of the trial, holding discreetly Greg's hand and earlier in the day inviting him coffee and a piece of cake from some pastry shop that Mycroft loved.

“So” Greg started, coughing a little “do you want to have a real date or are we just heading the Yard to make paper work” 

Mycroft smiled and sent the message he had been typing a few seconds a go “We can do both certainly”

Greg was about to ask him how, but the now too familiar black jaguar came out of nowhere and the back door opened. They got in.

Later in Greg's flat Mycroft was watching a movie in the DVD, Greg was supposed to watch it too, but the reports, the notes and all, was in front of him, for the few minutes that he had looked up from the coffee table in his living room, Greg knew that it was about some guys chasing down a monster in the woods of a north-ish country, getting killed along the film, Mycroft laughed at certain bits of the movie but Greg didn't get to see what was the funny thing when he stared at the telly. 

“So this a real date for you My?” Greg piled some papers in a corner of the table

Mycroft raised one eyebrow “Of course my love, we are together, and one of us is actually watching the movie while the other pretends to be watching it" He laughed gently " That's what I call a real date plus, you are still able to finish down that horrible paper work " 

Greg smiled and signed the final report, finally able to stretch in his couch and rest his head in Mycroft's thighs.


	4. On A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss, in the last chapter Mycroft kissed Greg but, not really kissed him, you know, it has to be lips to lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you go to the London Eye's Web Page you can find a map, and you can see from where to where our boys go.

They were standing in front of the movie theatre; well, actually Mycroft was the one standing like a fool watching the big shinny letters in the front of the building. Greg was buying the tickets. He scowled and tried to remember when he allowed Greg to take him to a dull, senseless and obviously boring romantic comedy. 

“Gregory, I thought we were having a nice evening” Mycroft threw a mean look at Greg, Greg just smiled. 

“Come on, do you really think that I was going to invite you to watch a movie? I think that you underestimate me too much Mycroft “

Greg rolled his eyes and started walking, they were near the Eye of London, the sun light was just about to disappear, leaving the sky with shades of blues, purples and a few oranges and yellows in the horizon. Mycroft stared at Greg for a few seconds before he started to walk too.

A few people, couples, some with their children are walking in the opposite direction, surely heading to the centre of London, maybe some will have dinner and some other will just go home, or hotel, Mycroft deduces from a family, kids technically wrapped like a Christmas gift, parents equally dressed, obviously not accustomed to the cold weather in   
London, so tourist, from somewhere warm.

Well, it was actually a bad idea to be this near the Thames in a windy day. Mycroft lifted his head and inhaled deeply.

“My, hey! Hurry, we’re going to lose the next shift"

Gregory is standing a few meters away from him, in his typical work clothes, cheap (well cheap in Mycroft’s way of view) trousers, dark grey ones, with a white shirt and a big black coat, Mycroft likes this one. He hurries to Greg’s side and smiles to him. They’ve been dating for about six months, but this was just their fourth date, the both of them too busy to go out every weekend, so Mycroft assumes that slow is the best speed to their relationship. When he stands next to Greg, he reaches his hand, holding it in a sure grip.

They are walking along the almost empty Jubilee Gardens, now it was dark, just the lights in the street and the insistent glow of the Eye upon them, sure enough for them to hold hands.

Mycroft was dressed in his three pieces suit, light brown colored, gray stripped button up shirt, and light pink tie(gift from Anthea), of course his umbrella in his left hand and a dark brown coat. They were silent, enjoying the sounds that London’s night could offer. When they reach the tickets post Mycroft talks. 

“I have to say that I didn’t imagine that you would bring me here, not quite original I’m afraid”

Greg sighed and stared at Mycroft. 

“Well, do you want to or not? You know it’s my time to pay, I’m going to spend 40 pounds and if it is something you don’t like, well that would be bad, really bad - Greg said this searching for his wallet inside his coat.

“ I thought that you had already bought the tickets for the cinema”

“Of course not, I was just, I needed change for something”

Greg stared to the Thames for a few seconds, he seemed to be embarrassed. Mycroft felt something in his belly. 

“Okay then, I’ve actually never been here, well, you know, never inside a capsule, I’d like to“

Mycroft smiled and Greg asked for two standard tickets. 

When they were at the half of the time inside the capsule, Greg was still mesmerized by the view, it was really weird when he had to use a helicopter, so right now in the top of the eye, he could see everything, everything, it was so beauty, Mycroft was standing next to him, one eyebrow raised, Greg knew that maybe Mycroft was used to see the city under his feet, but this, well, this was an almost literally way of being on the top of everything.

\- Do you like it My? - Greg asked sitting down.

\- Yes, indeed as much as I like being with you –

Mycroft sat next to him, they stared to each other for a while, losing themselves in the pacific, stress less and comfortable atmosphere that was always there in their dates, it was like everything else in their lives, murderers, problems with other governments,(even Sherlock) disappeared in those moments.  
Greg leaned into Mycroft’s personal space and then closer making their foreheads touch, they’ve never kissed before, but now, yes, this was the moment, come on, come on Greg said in his mind, trying to encourage himself and maybe Mycroft would guess what he is thinking. Mycroft closes his eyes and brings their lips together, slightly parted.  
Mycroft’s lips are a bit humid and soft, Greg’s are dry and a bit rough, surely the cause is the cold wind, but never mind, it’s perfect, no, this, this kiss is adequate for both of them, they’re both inhaling and exhaling through their noses, breathing the same air, Greg hand is now in the back of Mycroft’s neck, the other in his chest, holding him in position, Mycroft’s hands are in either sides of Greg’s waist.

Slowly but surely their lips start moving, sharing a bit of saliva just to make the kiss a bit quicker, Mycroft’s tongue caresses Greg’s upper lip before they separate.  
They open their eyes, both of them breathing hard through their mouths, not able to stop form looking into each other’s eyes.  
The capsule starts moving; it’s time to go down, when they are in ground level Mycroft takes Greg’s hand and they step out of the capsule, walking towards the Westminster Bridge.  
Again, they don’t talk for a while, it is really useless, they already know that maybe, this relationship could lead into, well into something that people likes to call love.


	5. Kissing

Their dates (seven so far) were a bit short, or weird, or ended up in an odd situation, at least two or three went fine, the other ones, well. . .

The first one was unexpected, they liked to call it the first one, because a night before their “date” Greg had called (the “sorry, just calling to confirm” call) Mycroft and after an awkward silence that followed Mycroft’s “hello” Greg said in a terrified and nervous voice “So, this is a date right?” Mycroft had wanted to laugh, he didn’t and said that it was, entirely a date and he asked if there was any problem, Greg had sighed and Mycroft could hear the other man smile, “Good, I mean no no, it’s all fine, uhm so it’s a date, see you tomorrow then?

Mycroft smiled too and repeated the hour of the meeting, after that he said good bye and Greg hung up. The date went fine, good food, good wine and expensive prices, Greg had to stop buying coffee at the yard for about one month to save some money.

The second one, two weeks after the first one had been, well interrupted, they were in the Jubilee Gardens about to kiss when, in some kind of cruel joke both of their cell phones buzzed. Greg had to go back to the Yard, more decisive evidence had been found and Mycroft had some “big political issue” going. They said good bye with a hand shake and a   
silent apologize.

The third, it wasn’t really a proper date, it was for Mycroft, and if Mycroft said that it was a date, well Greg had to live with it, they were in Greg’s flat after a long and exhausting case in which Mycroft had helped, they ended up asleep in the couch, waking up late and with a terrible neck ache.  
The fourth was the good one; they kissed inside a capsule in the Eye of London.  
The fifth one, just a nice and long walk along Mycroft’s neighborhood, holding hands, kissing and playing chess. Greg left around nine pm, he wanted to stay but maybe it wasn’t the time yet.

The sixth one? Well, that one sucked I’ll just say that involves John and Sherlock making a mess in a restaurant, it ended with Mycroft’s umbrella broken and Greg’s coat half burned.

But right now, the seventh, it is gorgeous, Mycroft’s place again. Actually Mycroft’s bed.

They’re lying on it, Greg on top of Mycroft, their mouths almost magnetically joined. Greg is leading the kiss, sliding his tongue in and out of Mycroft’s mouth in a slow and sensual pace, Mycroft moans and sucks Greg’s tongue for a moment, then he lets go, they separate, trying to catch their breath back. Greg sits in the bed and pulls Mycroft onto his lap; they smile and resume their previous activities, just lips now.  
Greg likes to bite Mycroft’s bottom lip; he likes to see it swollen and pink.  
Mycroft’s hands are placed in Greg’s chest sliding up and down, feeling every muscle, every breath and every shake that his lover has to offer, Greg left hand is in Mycroft left thigh, stroking gently in time with their kisses, his right is in the back of the politician neck, he runs his fingers over the other’s scalp.  
They separate again with a loud pop. 

“God, Mycroft, why don’t we do this more often?” Greg watched as Mycroft started unbuttoning his shirt. “Because, unfairly my love, we don’t have the time to do it “  
Mycroft let the shirt fell from his shoulders and threw it to the floor, doing the same with Greg’s one.  
“I love you” whispered the detective into the politician ear, he just hugged him harder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing each other’s clothes

Lestrade was in his couch staring at the wall, everything seemed so fuzzed, so fucked up, nothing felt real. He was wearing his nice trousers, the grey satin ones, a light blue button up shirt, his jacket and a dark grey coat, all of this clothes had a big, ugly and deep red ( almost black) blood stain.

It had happened earlier in the day, this guy a rapist, was escaping, Lestrade and one of the police officers in the Yard were in an alley waiting for him, but they didn’t knew that the criminal had a gun, and that was their mistake, he shot them, and one of the bullets went through the carotid of the police officer next to Lestrade, Lestrade shot the bastard and he fell to the ground while Sally approached to the scene. The boy next to him was lying on the ground, trying desperately to stop the bleeding from his neck, a desperate and fear full stare was looking into Lestrade’s eyes, he will be death in the next minute, they both knew it, so Lestrade just hold him and let him go after the ambulance had taken him.

Of course that wasn’t the first time that one police officer was dead in the crime scene, or in the chase but that didn’t make it any easier to Lestrade.

Sally and Anderson had taken care of the paper work and everything else, and Greg had been picked up by Anthea a few hours ago, but Mycroft haven’t show up yet.  
Greg rubbed his palms in his face and took a shower, leaving his stained clothes inside a black trash bag. Then he went to bed, a few hours later he heard rustle noises and saw Mycroft about to lie in the bed, Mycroft just smiled and hugged him.

The next morning Mycroft was taking sip of his tea when Greg appeared with a towel wrapped in his waist, his face was reflected his exhaustion but it was a lot better than last night.

“Hey My, look uhm, today is the boy’s wake so, can I use one of your suits? Sorry, the nice suit I had was the one that got “he pouted, the words seemed to get stuck in his throat “the one that got stained with the kid’s blood “

“What was his name?” there was a concern tone in Mycroft’s voice.

“His name was Mark, he was twenty-one, and one of the new kids, just one year and a few months in the Yard” Greg walked towards the table in the kitchen, taking the cup of coffee opposite Mycroft’s tea cup. 

“Of course you can use one of my suits” he stood and started to button his cuffs, actually Greg’s cuffs. “Are you wearing one of my shirts Mycroft?” 

Mycroft smiled “Yes I am, I can grow bored of mines sometimes, and you don’t mind right?” The other man just huffed and smiled 

“See you this evening then?”

“Probably, I’ll text you to let you know”. Mycroft says while he takes his umbrella and kisses Greg’s cheek


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosplaying and Shopping. Because too fucking short, thanks for reading :)
> 
> The cosplaying one is out of our normal time line.

_  
_ _Cosplaying_

“Seriously love, what the bloody hell are we doing dressed like this”

“Oh come on My, it’s funny isn’t? Me dressed like rugby player, well I missed the uniform, and you, heh, you like a clown it’s really really funny” Greg laughed a few seconds before being able to speak again. “I really hope that John can get some good pictures about this”

“Shut Up, I’ll burn every memory of this moment, and I mean it, pictures, videos, everything, even human brains” Mycroft scowled and tried to take a deep breath through his big red nose, but he couldn’t. He sensed a stare and turned around to see his five – years old nephew, Hamish.

“Don’t do that uncle Mycroft, I like you dressed colorful, your clothes are always so boring”

The kid pouted and stared at Mycroft with puppy eyes.

He wasn’t John or Sherlock son (at least biologically), but surely they have raised him in a very sherlockian and watsonian way.  All of the manipulating techniques existing in this little boy.

“Plus, uncle Lestrade looks good too, and Mrs. Hudson seems to be happy with you dressed like this”

Mycroft smiled “Okay then, just because my nephew is asking me to”

Hamish grinned and ran towards his dad, (John).

“Everyone! Cake time!” Sherlock shouted.

Lestrade placed a hand in Mycroft’s back. “Let’s go, you love cake”

“Gregory, really shut up”

_Shopping_

\- Thanks for coming Gregory-

Mycroft Holmes rarely felt out of place, nervous or didn't know what to do, this time the three of these things were happening to him.

He was in the middle of the main corridor, a lot of people staring at him, what was a nice suited man in the middle of a market? Doing nothing more than typing in his cellphone and shuffling nervously on his umbrella?

"Damn, when will Gregory come?" NSY was fifteen minutes from the market and he had called him about eight minutes ago"he should be here by now" Mycroft scowled, he was about to grab his blackberry and call Lestrade when his lover appeared. With a big smile in his face, a mocking grin.

\- Hey My" Greg couldn't hold a chuckle - Sorry, I have to ask, why...  why are you attempting to go shopping? I though that Anthea made the "human" things in your life."

“Shut up, I gave Anthea a few free hours, she has an important date, she's having dinner with her fiance, now I need some supplies"

Mycroft started to walk, taking his leather gloves, but he stared at the endless horizon of corridors and people. “Love, where's the milk?"

Greg laughed loudly and grabbed Mycroft's hand, taking him through the market, buying all the things that Mycroft asked him to find. Milk, dark chocolate ice cream, a new toothbrush, toothpaste, they had problems finding the one that Anthea always bought for Mycroft,  more coffee, a lot of tea flavours, some Kleenex, bathroom paper, shampoo, soap and various items.

Finally a few hours later, Greg was really growing tired of Mycroft's complains and questions.

“You know Greg, I don't know how Anthea can do so many things in a 24 hours day, and she can sleep! I can barely keep my eyes closed for a few seconds when I'm working; her work is so easy compared to mine"

Greg rolled his eyes as he pushed the shopping cart “Yes, Mycroft, but you don't even know how to buy some ..." he was cut by Mycroft almost running towards a "special" corridor.

"My, where are you going?"

Mycroft grabbed something from the shelf and ran towards Greg, tossing the item, items actually in the cart.

"Hurry up; we need to pay for this"

Greg followed him towards the cashiers and stared at the two new items in the cart.

“Extra thins condoms" and a little bottle that read “Chocolate flavoured lube".

Greg blushed a bit and speed up towards Mycroft.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wearing Kigurumis. Yeah yeah this is day eleven, but meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How My and Greg met their little girl.

Everything in the Jubilee Gardens was in a “normal” appearance, kids playing, people walking with their dogs, some couples, everything colorful and happy. But Greg knew that all that was the perfect scenario for a rapist or a kidnapper to appear, there have been four cases, six children kidnapped in the last month, Sherlock had already discovered he man’s profile and characteristics, today they will catch him, they just have to wait for him to make a movement.

Or, at least that’s what Greg is expecting; he knows that it is not always too easy to find guys like this, who have certain tactics, periods and all that planning stuff. And Greg knows that the guy knows that they know about his next move. But he is surely searching for three or four blokes, dressed like civilians but in darker colors than most of the people, or cops in every corner and standing beside lamps, with their walkie-talkies and all that drama movies stuff.

But no, no instead of that, he is dressed in this stupid thing a big and cartoony grey wolf, with a huge muzzle above his forehead, he can’t see very well through the mouth and the fabric teeth.

Thankfully he is not alone Sally, and Dimmock are doing this too. Sally is a big and cute bunny girl, Dimmock is walking all along the park, checking the kids around the place, informing his co-workers if there’s someone suspicious.

Is the fourth day that Greg is there, the first one was fun and kind of exciting, but now Greg thinks that it sucks. He was cooking himself in this motley and then the kids, freaking kids pulling his tail and wanting to take photos with him, dads and teenagers that mocked him, they made Greg feel like this wasn’t worth it, why the parents of these little devils aren’t glad to get rid of them?. He sits in a bench and takes the wolf’s head off, he needs to rest Dimmock haven’t called him in more than an hour. Then he feels a little pull in his tail, turning around he rolls his eyes, preparing to tell the kid to sod off but, instead of a annoying little man the one pulling his tail is a girl with bright blue eyes, light brown and long hair, staring at him with a surprised glint in his eyes.

“You are not a big mean wolf then?” The little girl voice is lovely, not to acute, soft and calm. She’s wearing a pink dress with flowers on it with dirt stains and dust everywhere, her hair is a mess, obviously she was playing with the kids who are trying to hide behind the tree a few meters away from where Greg is sitting.

“No uhm, I’m not a real wolf little girl” Greg smiles” I’m a police man, in a secret mission” He says the last words almost whispering. The little girl grins widely “Me and my friends were discussing about you, because they say that you are a big and mean wolf and I said that you were a nice wolf and, well you’re not a wolf but you are really nice”

The little girl stretches his hand and says “My name is Katie, I’m eight years old and I’d like you to go and play with me and my friends, we want you to chase us around”.

Greg is surprised of how polite the little girl sounds and he shakes his hand with hers. The action suddenly reminds him when he met Mycroft for the first time.

“My name is Greg Lestrade and, well as I said before I’m working in a mission I can’t play with you”

Katie pouted “Please Mr. Lestrade, it is going to be fun, I can assure that”

Greg laughed and stood up” Okay then Katie, you win let’s go with your friends”

For a few minutes, Greg was a kid again chasing children at the Jubilee Gardens, he wasn’t even embarrassed when he noticed Dimmock and Sally watching him. Katie was such a lovely girl, smiling and leading the attack when the kids managed to throw him to the floor. He was starting laugh the hell out of himself when he noticed that Katie wasn’t there anymore, he stood up and looked for her with his eyes but then Sally screamed to him, pointing to Dimmock who was running behind a guy that fitted in the description made by Sherlock. Greg felt a jolt of electricity and fear in his spine when he saw that the man was carrying an unconscious Katie in his arms, she was wrapped in a black blanket, just a peek of his pink dress showing.

He ran towards and Dimmock, forgetting totally all the extra weight of the motley, he saw his partner preparing to shoot the kidnapper, who was already too far to reach while running.

“Don’t shoot! He has a little girl in his arms!” He shouted as loud as he could, Dimmock stared at him as Greg kept running towards the man. He called some of the other’s agents of the Yard with the walkie-talkie, ordering them to call for reinforcement, oen of them said that they had already spotted where the kidnapper was heading to. Two blokes away from the gardens there was a black truck, the same that most of the witnesses had declared to see when the other kids were kidnapped. When he reached the black truck the bloke was already being arrested, apparently one of the police officers had suspected the guy to be the kidnapper when he arrived in his truck.

“Where’s the little girl?”

“Here Sir! An ambulance is coming, apparently she has been drugged” 

“I’ll take her to the hospital; the ambulance will take hours to arrive”

Dimmock appeared, placing a hand in Greg’s shoulder.

“No Lestrade, you can’t you’re still dressed as a wolf I will take her to the hospital”

Greg blinked twice and realized that he was, indeed still trapped in the wolf’s motley. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling all of the after effects of a sudden increase in the adrenaline, he felt dizzy and tired and excited, thanks god the girl was safe.

In the evening, Greg and Mycroft were standing outside of a room in the Bart’s Hospital, Katie was doing fine, she recovered from the drugs an hour ago.

She and Greg had been telling everything that had happened to Mycroft, Katie seemed to like him but a lady had entered to the room; saying that she was Katie’s tutor.

“She is an orphan Mycroft”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, and a very lovely girl indeed, smart, polite and she’s eight years old”

Greg smiles and grabs Mycroft’s hand 

“Hamish is lacking a cousin right?”


	9. Hanging Out and Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanging Out With Friends ( double date with johnlock!)  
> With Animal Ears ( Out of the normal time line)

_Hanging out with friends_

It was a nice pub, nice music, nice people, good drinks, not too posh and of course, cheaper than any of Mycroft’s restaurants. Still Greg felt like something was wrong, and then he felt a poke in his side. It was John, he leaned and whispered.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”Greg rolled his eyes and stared at the two five years old Holmes brothers in front of them, ignoring each other”Well, you know, I think it was a bad idea to plain a double date”

“This is not a double date, it’s uhm, just hanging out right? I think that the four of us need this”

Their table was a square, so unfortunately John and Greg where facing Sherlock and Mycroft respectively. Sherlock had a permanent scowl in his face and Mycroft was staring into Greg’s soul trough his eyes.

“Okay then, I’ll go to uhm, ask for new drinks” 

“Scotch please John, a good one not this, cheap vodka” Mycroft stared at his glass with a disgusted face.

“I’ll go with you John” Sherlock stood and followed John’s steps.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mycroft spoke

“So, who’s idea was this? I mean, so I can give him a reward for such a . . .  brilliant and though full idea”

“Oh shut it Mycroft, you know that I’m doing this because we want you to share more moments with your brother, I mean.”Mycroft raised an eyebrow.” Okay, Okay you win, let me just finish my beer and the next one and we will be leaving, are you satisfied?”

One corner of Mycroft’s mouth lifted and he nodded.

Sherlock and John came back with the drinks and, in some sort of miracle, Sherlock behaved like a normal person and Mycroft was able to enjoy the evening a bit more.

After a few hours and a lot more of drinks (Greg and John were surprised at the amount of alcohol that the Holmes could drink without actually getting drunk) John and Sherlock aimed a cab and went to Baker Street.

Greg and Mycroft walked around the streets for a few minutes more before the black Jaguar appeared. Greg went to his flat and Mycroft to his house.

_With animal ears_

It was Hamish request again; he said that he wanted his parents and his uncles to wear ears of his favorite’s animals.

It was Sunday, they were in Baker Street, a day after Sherlock had called Mycroft to ask him and Greg for a favor. “Of course is not for me, it is for Hamish, he wanted me to call you “Sherlock had said.

Mycroft resigned and obeyed, next day he picked up Greg from his flat and the both arrived to Baker Street.

John received them; he was dressed in his red shirt and jeans.

_The bags under his eyes are more marked than usual, dirty clothes, quickly shaved, obviously over stressed._

“Don’t worry John, we or at least I am very concerned about this situation”

Mycroft sits in John’s couch while Greg excuses himself to go the bathroom.

“Oh, you have no idea Mycroft; really you have no idea, want a cuppa?”

Mycroft nodded and saw Greg returning; he smiled and sat in front of Mycroft, he seemed so happy about being there, waiting for his nephew to arrive with some childish items to wear.

Mycroft was about to say something when John showed up and handed him his cup of tea.

“There you have, I hope its good enough for you”

“Thanks John and, where is Hamish?” John sighed and took a sip of his tea “Him and Sherlock went to buy some chocolate, Hamish is like addicted to it”

“Well, I think that is in the side of the Holmes genes” Greg said and laughed, smiling widely.  

John and Mycroft stared at each other, questioning themselves what Greg was so happy about.

There was a knock in the door, and Hamish entered in a rush, high five - ing Greg.

Apparently Sherlock was in the same good mood as his son.

“Let’s do it, come on Dad give them their ears” Hamish was sitting in the middle of the living room, holding Sherlock’s cell phone; ready to take pictures.

Sherlock got little and round otter ones, matching his color hair.

John got a barely perceptible ones, oval, as little as Sherlock’s ones, but in a clear color.

“What bloody animal is this Hamish?” Hamish took another photograph “A hedgehog, it was really difficult to find them”

Gregory got triangular, big and grey ones with the internal part pink, wolf of course.

And finally, but no lastly (and actually the one who got most of the pictures)

Mycroft got big, rounded, black and white _mouse ears._

“Mickey Mouse ears, really Hamish?”

Hamish just stood there smiling, blinking to Sherlock and Greg when Mycroft asked them why he had chosen that kind of ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, too short. Thanks for all the kudos and support!!! <3 <3  
> I really appreciate it, you guys make my day


End file.
